


sail away, sail away, sail away

by morrigan_le_fae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sam Wilson es un tesoro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrigan_le_fae/pseuds/morrigan_le_fae
Summary: Empieza sutilmente: Barnes se estira para adjustar su espejo retrovisor, lo cual Sam no notara mucho si no fue que lo hace otra vez unos cuantos minutos después. Y luego otra vez. Ántes que Sam puede atentar preguntar lo que pasa, sus manos muevan de los diez y dos hasta los nueve y tres, y su cara inexpresiva -boca llano, ceño bajo, pero sin emocion discernable- cojea, ondula y reestablece como la Cara Homicida (TM).--Dios bendiga, --murmulla Sam a si mismo, sujetando la manija de seguridad con un mano. Va a morir en cuatro carriles de tráfico embotellado.





	1. we can sail with the orinoco flow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sail away, sail away, sail away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799664) by [hellbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbeast/pseuds/hellbeast). 



> Esto es un traduccion de una obra con el mismo título, escrito por hellbeast.  
> Si puedes leer el original o cualquier otro trabajo suyo, te prometo que lo disfrutarás.
> 
> This is a translation of a work with the same title, written by hellbeast.  
> If you can read their original or any other of their stories, I promise you that you will enjoy it.
> 
> Hellbeast, thank you for your permission to make this translation, I hope it does your original justice.

Sam no está seguro cómo se siente sobre ir de copiloto en un carro con James Buchanan Barnes al volante, al considerar lo que pasó la última vez que ambos hombres estaban juntos cerca de un carro. Su agente de seguros aun no ha regresado su llamada, y Sam no ha mirado su nuevo prima de seguros por miedo de un aneurisma.

Pero de momento, todo parece ir...bien.

Barnes maneja con sus manos a las dos y las diez,  ajustó su asiento y los espejos cuando entró y deja el radio en un murmullo, suficiencemente bajo que puedan hablar por encima de él si lo quisieran. Sam está pensando que puede que Barnes realmente consiguió su licencia de manejar de manera usual, a diferencia de Steve "aprendí a manejar puenteando jeeps en Alemania nazi" Rogers, quien trata los cinturones de seguridad como novedades y considera que las semaforas y los señales de pare sean obstaculos para superar. Por comparasión, manejando con Barnes es como manejar con alguien quien probablemente no partirá de la carretera porque pensaba que pudiera "accortar el tiempo del viaje."

Por lo menos, eso piensa Sam hasta que el momento en que el reloj marca las 17:00. La hora pico.

Están moviendo quizás cuatro pies cada quince minutos, un staccato sacudido adelante y rueda hacía atrás interminable. Lo único en frente de ellos es un mar de luces traceras rojas.

Empieza sutilmente: Barnes se estira para adjustar su espejo retrovisor, lo cual Sam no notara mucho si no fue que lo hace otra vez unos cuantos minutos después. Y luego otra vez. Ántes que Sam puede atentar preguntar lo que pasa, sus manos muevan de los diez y dos hasta los nueve y tres, y su cara inexpresiva -boca llano, ceño bajo, pero sin emocion discernable- cojea, ondula y reestablece como la Cara Homicida (TM).

\--Dios bendiga, --murmulla Sam a si mismo, sujetando la manija de seguridad con un mano. Va a morir en cuatro carriles de tráfico embotellado.

Para las 17:20, Barnes está adjustando el espejo cada dos minutos y Sam está verdaderamente preocupado que va a alcanzar por detrás de si y recuperar un semiautomático. Por supuesto Sam echó un vistazo por el carro cuando lo entró, pero Sam tampoco tiene dudas de que Barnes pudiera llenar el carro entero con armas y cuchillos sin que nadie lo enterara. 

Pero Barnes no alcanza por detrás. Alcanza adelante, y presiona el botón del CD.

Es tan diferente de lo que anticipaba Sam que al principio ni reconoce el canción que empieza a sonar, suave y melódico.

\--Espera, --dice Sam después de un momento, -¿es esto Enya?

Barnes está respirando hondo, su cabeza oscilando al ritmo. Está articulando la letra del canción. Sam está seguro que ha sido transportado brevemente a un universo paralelo, porque eso es la única explicación que hace sentido. Barnes le lanza una mirada de reojo, murmuriendo, y le responde:

\--Sí.

 _We can sail, we can sail with the Orinoco Flow_ –

El tráfico ya está moviendo más rápidamente, en que está moviendo. Sam observa, fascinado, mientras que la cara de Barnes empieza a tranquilizar, su espalda enderezando y su mandíbula relajando.

We can sail, we can sail (sail away, sail away, sail away)–

El canción termina e inmediatamente empieza a tocar otra vez. Sam ojea el panel de instrumentos, ve 'Pista 02/35' y se resigna a sobre dos horas más de Enya. Al compararlo a lo que puede haber pasado (explosiones, gritos, Cara Homicida (TM), carros volcados, y más primas de seguros aun más caras), Sam lo acceptará sin quejas. Si Barnes puede extinguir su propio enfado de conductor sin nada más del poder de rock celta new age más le conviene.

Llegan al cuarto repetición y justo cuando Sam está pensando que van a sobrevivir, algún pendejo en un F-150 les corta el paso. Barnes pisa el freno y sacude el carro a un lado para evitar chocar con la camioneta. Usa su brazo para apretar a Sam contra su asiento. Sam está a punto de agradecerlo cuando se nota que la Cara Homicida (TM) ha regresado, y, maldito sea, Sam está seguro que va a morir en la puta Beltway.

Desesperadamente, Sam se lanza para el panel de instrumentos y empuja con fuerza el botón de volumen.

\--Qué-, --empieza Barnes, pero la única cosa que Sam puede oír después de eso es:

_FROM BALI TO CALI, FAR BENEATH THE CORAL SEA_

\--Wilson-, --Barnes parece algo entre entretenido y completamente confundido. El conductor del sedán a su derecha les está mirando fijamente, cejas enarcadas. Sam sigue alzando el volumen.

**_TURN IT UP, TURN IT UP, TURN IT UP, UP, ADIEU, OH_ **

Para cuando Enya promesa que pueden navegar de Bissau a Palau, Barnes está reiendo tanto que está llorando. O puede ser que sólo está llorando. Sam baja el volumen cautelosamente.

\--¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Barnes resopla, pasando la mano por su cara, --Sí, sí, ya estamos bien. 

\--Bueno, --dice Sam.

\--Ya estabamos bien-.

\--Uh uh. Mirabas como ibas sacar un lanzacohetes del maletero y enseñarle el error de su camino. 

Barnes, a su horror, echa un vistazo contemplativo hacia el maletero. --No sería el lanzacohetes.

Sam tiene que dejar de asociar con Super Soldados y Asesinos cuanto antes.

\--No me hagas tocar el Enya otra vez.  
\--No puedes usar mi propio playlist como arma contra mí, Wilson.

Sam alza sus cejas y cruza sus brazos.

\--¿Lo apostarás?

Barnes frunce su ceño, piensa un minuto, y regresa sus manos a las diez y dos. Sam se recosta en el asiento de pasajero. 

  
\--Así pensé yo.

 


	2. puede ser que sam debe cambiar a state farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (--Me encantaría ayudar, --dijo Natasha con una sonrisa, --y normalmente lo arregláramos sin problema. Pero últimamente recursos humanos ha sido un poco... ocupado.  
> "Recursos humanos" está o bajo el Potomac o escondido. Sam no va a gastar su buena relación recien ganado con Nick Fury en su carro.  
> ... No es para decir que no lo ha pensado. Sam le gustaba su prima justo donde estaba, caramba.)

Steve, quien nunca ha tenido cualquier forma de seguro en su vida, mucho menos un seguro de automóvil, pregunta, --¿qué puedo hacer, Sam? ¿Necesito escribirles? Lo haré. Les visitaré en persona.

  
\--Como último recurso, --decide Sam, porque si llega a ese punto, hará lo necesario para conservar su prima actual.

(--Me encantaría ayudar, --dijo Natasha con una sonrisa, --y normalmente lo arregláramos sin problema. Pero últimamente recursos humanos ha sido un poco... ocupado.

  
"Recursos humanos" está o bajo el Potomac o escondido. Sam no va a gastar su buena relación recien ganado con Nick Fury en su carro.

  
... No es para decir que no lo ha pensado. Sam le gustaba su prima justo donde estaba, caramba.)

Barnes, quien había "pedido desculpas" por destrozar el carro de Sam por medio de dejar un volante bajo su almohada, solo se encoge los hombros como el cabrón que es.

  
\--O sea, --dice, con aire de alguien que no sabe nada de lo que habla, --¿no pudes solo decirles lo que pasó? Estábamos en las noticias y todo.

  
\--Querrán prueba, --dice Sam por la quinta vez.

  
Barnes indíca un pulgar hacía Steve. --Aquí está, seis pies y dos pulgadas de prueba.

  
\--Evidencia fotográfica, -- Sam precisa.

  
\--¿Estás seguro? --pregunta Steve. --Porque si alguien allí te está molestando, Sam-

  
No hay "alguien allí" molestando a Sam. Excepto, por supuesto, si "alguien" quiere decir su agento y cada uno de los empleados de su oficina.

  
\--¿Así que por qué no tienes fotos? --interrumpe Barnes.

  
\--No exactamente podía parar para tomar selfies entre huyendo y tratando de seguirme al ritmo de este Capitán Adicto a la Adrenalina.

  
Barnes artícula la frase "parar para tomar selfies" a si mismo con una mueca incrédula.

  
Es cierto que, si Sam pudiera encontrar un photo de si mismo pateandole a Barnes a lo ancho de los dos calles angostas de tráfico, probablemente sentiría un poco menos estrés. El foto no haría nada para mejorar su situación, pero sería bien catártico para mirarlo.

  
Barnes inclina su asiento hacía atrás. --Es sólo que no lo entiendo. Estabamos en las noticias.

  
O Barnes ha olvidado que sus 15 Minutos de Fama eran por ser el hombre que trató a matar a Capitan América y que todavía hay un orden judicial para su captura, o simplemente no le importa al Brooklynite de los 1940 que siga dentro de sí. Estar en las noticias es estar en las noticias.

  
\--Ustedes dos estaban en las noticias. Había un clip de veinte segundos de un hombre con alas esquivando misiles, demasiado lejos para ser identificado, y eso no tiene nada que ver con mi carro--. Sam lo tiene memorizado, lo ha escuchado tantas veces.  
Steve balbucea. --Parece como tu carro pasó por un trituradora, ¿que piensan que lo pasó?

  
Esta parte es la mejor. Y con mejor quiere decir peor.

  
\--A lo mejor, lo choqué mientras que estaba curioseando.

  
\--¿Curioseando--? Barnes parece ser ofendido de parte de Sam. Lo cual sería agradable, si sus siguientes palabras no fueran: --Dí una trompada a tu parabrisas. Arranqué el volante.

  
\--Sí. Lo recuerdo --Sam logra a decir a través de sus dientes.

\--¿No hay agujeros de bala en la repozacabezas? --pregunta Steve.

\--Sí --dicen Sam y Barnes a al vez.

  
Barnes añade, como si verdaderamente piensa que está ayudando, --y una de las puertas se rompió, pero esa no es mi culpa.  
\--La culpa es completamente tuya, --sisea Sam.

  
\--¿Todo eso y mantienen que fuistes curioseando?

  
Sam suspira, y señala hacía el papel que tiene Steve. --Técnicamente tienen esta póliza especial para 'individuos aumentados', que creo que introdujieron después de Nueva York, si no ántes. De todas formas, tiene una cláusula para 'daños sostenido en circunstancias atenuantes', lo cual es la manera educada de decir 'esa mierda de superhéroe'.

  
Eso parece... ¿conveniente? Atenta Steve. Barnes da una resopla.

  
Lo sería, --concorda Sam--, Excepto a) No soy un aumentado y b) la póliza obviamente está escrito para Stark, y no tengo ese dinero.

  
Steve abre su boca.

  
\--Si vas a decirme que sí soy un héroe, te agradesco, pero tampoco me entiendes bien.

  
Steve cierra su boca. Sam espera. Despacio, Steve ofrece,--¿Podemos irnos a la oficina este mártes?

  
Sam mira los papeles extendidos sobre la mesa. El carro ni estaba amortizado, por dios.

  
Le parece que Steve probablemente puede crear de uno de sus discursitos, impresionar el agente y sus empleados. Puede mostrar esa Mandíbula de JusticiaTM, y regresar su prima a sus sitio.

  
\--¿Sabes que? Gracias.

  
\--Yo también podría irme, --dice Barnes. Sam casi lo toma en serio, hasta que lo mira de veredad y nota su sonrisita impertinente. Barnes es un cabrón. Flexiona su brazo de metal. --Por evidencia, me entiendas.

  
\--Y yo podría quebrar mi pie en tu culo, ¿que piensas de eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to hellbeast, for letting me translate your work.  
> I love this story and I reread it all the time, whenever I need a laugh.


End file.
